forgotten falls
by star the rebel
Summary: shortly before their 5th birthday, Dipper Pines is spirited away by a dream demon known as Bill Cipher. Seven years later, his twin sister is bent on finding him after she finds a strange journal in woods. actual story up now!
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy.**

"careful sweetie please don- ow" a man and his grandniece and nephew walked through the forest, on visit with there parents. The older sibling, Mabel sat on top of her great-uncle, or Grunkle as both siblings preferred to call him. Her younger, twin brother, dipper walked behind them, playing with the clip in his hair. The man lifted off his hat, that donned a fez shaped crescent onto his niece's head. It slipped over her eye, preventing her from seeing. She giggled and smiled, before tipping the hat upwards and messing with her Grunkles hair. Her brother started to fall back until he was about ten metres from his family.

 _"_ _dipper"_

the young boy stopped as he heard a voice calling out his named, before walking forward once more.

" _dipper"_

the voice called out once again. The young boy stopped before looking over his shoulder, trying to locate the voice. "augh! Why you little- dipper?" Stanford pines looked over his shoulder at his young nephew, having noticed that he had stopped. "dipper are you okay?" he asked again, not noticing the small shadow that crept up to the boy. "yeah I am fine Grunkle Stan." He said before watching as his family started walking again.

" _dipper, that's right kiddo, now come a little closer," th_ e voice said, watching as dipper slowly moved towards it.

"dipper!" his great uncle cried out, clearly watching as his nephew moved towards the voice. "Grunkle Stan! Watch out!" the boy cried out as a small shadow used weapon to knock his great uncle out. The shadow moved closer until dipper could see that it was bowtie and top-hat wearing triangle.

The triangle moved closer to dipper and his hand out.

 _"_ _come on kiddo, there is something I want to show you, I think you will like it a lot, just take my hand and we can go, little sapling."_

The triangle said. Dipper looked at his great uncle. "who are you, what's your name, why-why are you a triangle?" the now scared young boy asked, as the triangle sighed.

 _"_ _my name is bill cipher. You can call me bill. I am a triangle because that is just what I am."_ He answered. Dipper looked at bill, and then his Grunkle, and then bill again before taking bill's hand.

The triangle smiled before pulling out a small black cane and concentrating for a minute before both two were gone.

Stanford slowly started to wake up and look around wildly for his niece and nephew. Spotting Mabel leaning against a tree he rushed to get her. "where is dipper?" he asked panicked. "the triangle guy took him, Grunkle Stan" she said, crying. Stan picked her up and cradled her in his arms before running to the shack to tell the twins parents what had happened.

Upon reaching the shack, both of the two people that where siting in the chairs looked up at Stan. "where's dipper?" the twins mother Ariel, asked. "I don't know. All I remember is turn around to see dipper and then waking up with a pounding head ache. I am so sorry. I'll call the police right away and we will find them. I promise." The conman said looking at both adults.

Specticlessixfingurespinetreeshootingstarfezicebagquestionmarkllamabrokenheartpsychepentogram

Bill and dipper ended up in a large triangle shaped building. It didn't take the young boy long to realize they were no long in gravity falls. "dipper, come here please." Bill said watching as the young boy made his way over to the triangle.

Touching the boys head, he pulled out all his before securing them in a small orb. "this is your new home now, pine tree." He said before cackling evilly.

 **Hi! Just in case anyone was wondering about this au, it was created by minryll on tumbler. All credit go to them,, I just decided to write a fanfiction for it becomes I couldn't find a fanfiction for it anywhere. Here is what the au s basically about:** The Forgotten Falls AU is an au in which Bill returns to Gravity Falls after an indefinite amount of time spent imprisoned within the Statue. Filled with rage, he returns to the past where he was defeated and decides to fiddle with the fate of the Pines family. Dipper is kidnapped at a young age and gets raised by Bill. Mabel stays with her Grunkle Stan to try and look for her brother. 7 years ago, a boy is whisked away by a demon in the Gravity Falls forest. After the disappearance of her brother, Mabel is determined to stay with her Grunkle Stan in order to look for him. Besides having witnessed the kidnapping of her brother, she has no further leads on her brother's disappearance until she's finds a mysterious journal in the woods 7 years later. Meanwhile, after snatching Dipper, Bill Cipher raises the young human child as a weapon with the intention of taking revenge on the Pine's family for ruining his plans for weirdmageddon in a distant timeline, but he gets a bit more than what he's bargained for when he finds himself having to deal with the complexities of nurturing a human child. Whilst being saddled with an occasionally cute meat-bag, he somehow begins to alarmingly care for Dipper.

 **If you guys want me to continue this, please leave a review. I can update in small chapter more often, or long chapters every so often, up to you guys.**


	2. short oneshot based on a comic

**Sorry that I took so long, I've been busing with my next gen stuff over on AO3. This chapter is kind of short, but I can promise you that I will update with a full length chapter very soon to make up for this one.**

 **forgottenfalls**

It was possible that it was night-time in the nightmare realm, but who knows. Dipper had been with bill for three or four months now, and he still didn't like the demon. He liked most of the other demons, such as pyronica, kryptos and lava lamp demon, but not bill. Bill didn't even make the effort to pretend he liked him. He just didn't care.

At the current moment he sat at a long table with his head press into his arms. "Trust me, 'Ronica, as an ancient all knowing chaos god, I know for a **fact** that humans burn all there food before eating it." Bill said to pyronica, who sat opposite to dipper, who had started to doze off. The conversation had strated off as something along the lines of fire and now they were talking about human food

" _THIS"_ bill said, slaming a glass bowl off you-don't-even-wanna-know-what onto the table, starteling dipper, "is more than edible." He finished mas something in the bowl ntwitched. There was no way that dipper was going to eat that.

Bill moved to the other side of the table before putting his arm around dipper. "c'mon sapling take a bite" he said before attempting to feed the younger male some of whatever was in the bowl.

Instead dipper put both of his hands on the bowl, and for a split second bill actually thought he was going to eat it, before dropping the bowl on the floor, shattering it. Bill stared with a confused look on his face, before he started to glow red. " you INSOCENT WORM" he shouted causing dipper to shake in fear and terror of the triangle. Bill started shout words about dipper that made him start to cry. Dipper ran a fast as he possible could to were bill had deemed 'dippers room'

"well that went well." Pyronica said sarcasticly as bill slowly started to calm. He gave her a _seriously, I know_ look before floating off to find dipper.

Specticlessixfingurespinetreeshootingstarfezicebagquestionmarkllamabrokenheartpsychepentogram

Bill cipher floated over to where he had deemed Pinetree's room. The kid lay on the bed, facing him but flipped around when he approached the frightened kid. "Oh really Pinetree, we're going to do this now, huh?" the triangle mind demon said, as the brunette child did his best to ignore him. With out warning, Bill grabbed Dipper and started shaking him up and down, causing the young child to scream in his already terrified state. Bill set the boy down on his lap and watched as the small child curled up on his lap. "Okay kid, I promise to never make you eat nightmare realm food, unless you want to, so long as you stop giving me, what do you humans call it? Oh yeah the 'silent treatment,' okay Pinetree?" Bill said and the bundle of meatsack that sat in his lap looked up at him and nodded before giving him a surprise hug. He picked the tired human up and gently dumped in his bed again, pulling the rugs up to the child's chin. Dipper pulled on the rugs gently as he started to drift off to sleep, with Bill watching over him. Pryonica appeared in the doorway and Bill turned around to face her. "Don't get to attached" She said, and Bill narrowed his eye at her.

 **Welp, it is done. I'll try and get the next chapter up really soon, but this is going to be on my finish list after I have finished Comet's chapter.**


	3. Quick AN

Don't worry, to all those who looked at the title and panicked, I'm not abandoning this story or anything, I just wanted to say which of the episodes I'll actually write, as some of them I can't write because of the lack of Dipper, and some there is no point in doing, but I may come back and do the later.

doing:

Tourist Trapped, The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, Summerween, The Deep End, Dreamscapes, Gideon Rises, Scary-oke, Into the Bunker, The Golf War, Sock Opera, Society of the Blind Eye, Northwest Mansion Mystery, Not What He Seems, A Tale Of Two Stans, The Last Mabelcorn, Dipper and Mabel vs The Future, and all of Weirdmaggedon.

P.S. If you like really want some spoilers, just P.M me, because I am happy to share them with you, and it also may explain how some of these episodes are possible. also, Tourist Trapped is in the works and should be out by next Sunday.

P.S.S. Mabel already had Waddles, she has met Candy and Grenda, the 'S' and the mystery shack has been knocked off already, and Mabel and Stans side of the events of 'Dipper Vs Manliness has already happened.


	4. Tourist Trapped- part 1

I'm sorry it took so long. the stupid school returned, but it does give me more time to write.

 _ah, summer break. A time for leisure and recreation. Unless your me. My name is Mabel Pines. You may wonder what I am doing in a golf cart, surrounded by a monster an unimaginable horror._

A young girl in a golf cart suddenly burst out of a sign that read the name of the town; Gravity Falls. She steered the cart out of the way as the creature through a giant tree at her.

 _Well, I'll tell ya._

 _It all started about 7 years ago, when my little brother, dipper, was kidnapped. I stayed in Gravity falls, whilst my parents, Alex and Ariel, went back to Piedmont. They were upset, but not as much as I was. I stayed behind and tried, with my Grunkle Stan, to find Dipper. I had hoped to have found him by now, but no. One day, I'll find him. Oh, and did I mention that Stan owns a business called the mystery shack? Yeah well, he does and I, unfortunately, have to work here. It sucks._

Mabel Pines swept the floor of the dusty Mystery Shack. She had almost gotten up to her lunch break, which she had decided that she would spend trying to charm the boys in the shop. The 12-year-old was set on getting a date this summer, as she was almost a teenager and therefor was allowed to date. Mabel swept up the remaining dirt into a pile and picked it up with the dust-pan and broom. She checked the time quickly, before moving to sit on the cashier's bench. The Mystery Shack's Cashier, Wendy Corduroy, was out on her own lunch break. Wendy was one of Mabel's good friends. She had known her for a little while. They had first met when Mabel was just 7, and Wendy had been babysitting her for some extra money. Mabel smiled at the old memory. These sorts of things she wished Dipper could be here to experience. Alas, he was not, but she still had wonderful stories to tell. The Pines girl grabbed a piece of paper and started writing something down. She sneaked across the room and sneakily put it in one of the boy's pockets. She snuck back to the counter and watched as he pulled it from the pocket. "Do you like me?" He read and Mabel held her breath as he continued reading. "Yes? Definitely? Absolutely?" He finished and Mabel watched his body language very carefully to see if he would take the bait. "What kind of trick is this? Where is the no? I don't even know you!" He said and stomped out, leaving Mabel a little heartbroken. Oh well. "There is no, no because I rigged it, Dummy!" She said angerly when he had left. Like most boys, he had left her. "BURPPP" Mabel heard a noise behind her and turned around to face her Grunkle. Behind him, Wendy and Soos filed in and went to work at their respective places, Wendy taking her position behind the counter and Soos… going to fix one of the light bulbs. Soos was another of Stan's employees. He was the odd jobs man and did…the odd jobs. He and Mabel got along quite well, and they both shared similar interests. "Alright Mabel, I need you to go hang out these signs for me, you know in the middle of the big creepy forest!" Stan said, trying to make himself look scary. (and failing at it, too) "But Grunkle Stan you said that I could not go in their without you? And now you are saying that I can… not that I am complaining of course!" Mabel said, the smile on her face growing slightly. Stan's face creased a little as he actually thought. "Okay then, Wendy, I need you to do hang up these signs," Stan said, having changed his mind. "I would but-ugh- can't ugh- reach," she said, making no effort to even try and move. "Okay fine Mabel, you will go and hang these signs up in the forest. But be quick about it." Stan said as he dumped the signs in his great-niece's arms. Mabel's smile grew and she hung the signs on her arm before walking out the door. It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon, so Mabel had plenty of time to hang the signs up and maybe look for her brother.

Mabel had been almost done by the time she hit the metal tree. She had one or two signs left to go when she had hit the tree with the hammer. It was an accident of course, but it was pretty cool. The Pines girl banged the door a couple more times just to be sure before attempting to open it up. To the young girl's surprise, it opens up quite easily. Inside was an array of switches. "Most of them probably don't work anyway, Mabel," She told herself. She flicked one of the switches and heard a sudden noise behind her. Shutting the panel, she walked over to the floodgate and looked inside. Inside was a journal. Pulling it out, she blew the dust off and watched in awe of it's cover. The cover was a golden hand with the number 'three' inside of it. Mabel tucked the book under her sweater before walking over to the panel and closing the floodgate. She opens the book up and read a paragraph out loud to herself. "It's hard to believe that it has been six years since I started recording the strange mysteries of this town." She read, before flicking a few pages over. "Remember in Gravity Falls there is no-one you can trust." She finished. "No-one you can trust….." she whispered to herself. "Um hello!" A voice called, freaking Mabel out. She quickly stuffed her journal under her shirt. "Um hi, I'm Norman and I'm kinda lost? Do you know where to go?" the teenager-Norman, asked. "Sure! I'd love to. Especially with a guy like you- I mean yeah sure." Mabel said, instantly developing a crush on the boy. "Heh, it's okay. And um, also if you're free later, um, maybe we could, you know, go out or something?" Norman asked and Mabel's eyes lit up. "Yeah um sure, of course, I would. But first, let's get out of this forest." She said. As Mabel and Norman walked out of the forest, Mabel looked over her shoulder. Just after she had grabbed the journal a memory flashed in her mind. A memory of a triangle.

also, just a quick side note, I'm looking for beta :)


	5. Tourist Trapped- Part 2

"I'm home!" Mabel said as she waltzed into the kitchen, more talking to herself than anyone else.

The young Pines girl was happy, she had finally got a date! That didn't happen very often, so Mabel was very happy.

The young Pines girl grabbed the most edible thing in the fridge and headed up to her room to continue on the conspiracy theory board that she kept up in her room.

Norman was picking her up at five o'clock, so she plenty of time to get ready and still comb through this new journal.

The pages were filled with paranormal rambling about things that Mabel could have sworn that she had seen before. One of the pages had a picture of gnomes on it. To Mabel, they looked so very cute. The author, however had added notes that they were extremely dangerous and some more ramblings.

"How could something so cute be so dangerous? I mean, they are so adorable!" Mabel told herself, smiling.

The female Pines grabbed her phone off of her desk, dialling up her best friend, Candy.

Candy, however, didn't pick up, much to the Pines girl's disappointment. She so wanted to tell her everything that she had learned thanks to this book, but Candy first, then Grenda. Grenda didn't take the paranormal very well.

Sighing, she stashed the book under her bed and grabbed out her nicest sweater. It was a dark pink with a rainbow Shooting Star on it. She also pulled on a nice pair of jeans, discarding her usual skirt. She kept her shoes and socks on, they were fine.

The female Pines grabbed her hair brush and ran it through her thick hair, combing it up into a pony tail. She attached her blue Pinetree clip, the only thing that she had left of her brother, minus the one photo that she had found up on the roof.

Mabel could still sort of remember that day long ago. For some reason, the memory had been triggered the moment she had touched the journal. It was like there were answers in there, and they were giving her clues as to where that information was.

"MABEL!" Mabel heard Stan's shouting from down the stairs, his voice carrying all the way up through the old house.

Mabel sighed and readjusted her pony tail. Time went so fast when you were reading a book that could tell you where your long lost brother was.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, what is up?" She asked and Stan stood out of the doorway, revealing Normal. Compared to what he looked like in the forest, it seemed that both preteens could clean up quite well for dates.

"Who the hell is this?" Stan asked, as Mabel blushed slightly. Unlike most people, Stan would have no idea that this was her date.

"Um, this is Norman. I met him in the forest and we are going out tonight, I'll be back later and I'll do extra shifts for you tomorrow, I promise!" Mabel said and Stan fully moved out of the way, huffing slightly. Mabel never offered to do double shifts, so this must mean something important to her.

Mabel followed Norman outside. This was her first date, and she was determined to make it special.

"Ah, hey, so it is kind of a long walk, to where I planned on going, if you don't mind," Norman told Mabel, who smiled sweetly at him and nodded. They were not even of Mystery Shack grounds.

"You know, if you know how to drive the golf cart, we can take that," Mabel told her date.

Norman nodded, smiling at his new girlfriend. She seemed really nice, and he was happy to have her.

 _I just hope that she takes it okay when she discovers what I am._

Norman helped Mabel into the cart, before the two of them drove off into the distance, towards who knows where.

When they were about half way there, Norman stretched out his arm and put it around Mabel. The Pines girl blushed slightly, her cheeks lighting up red.

When they finally did arrive there, Mabel had to gasp. Norman had brought her to a part of the forest that she had never been to.

On the mossy forest floor, there was a picnic blanket. Lying on top of that blanket was a basket, as well as two plates, two cups and cutlery for both of them.

Norman exited the cart, with Mabel still paralysed with shock. The teenager walked up to the basket and pulled out several different foods, a bottle of water and several bottles of cool drink (that wasn't expired stuff that Mabel was used to,) and put them on the blanket.

The handsome teen walked up to Mabel, gently pulling her out of the cart in bridal style.

"Do you like it? I worked really hard on it!" Norman said as he gently put Mabel down. The preteen nodded enthusiastically. She was very excited for what else Norman had to offer.

The two lovebirds had a peaceful afternoon tea, without any interruptions. They talked about themselves, what they liked and what they didn't. Norman told Mabel some funny jokes that made her laugh out loud, her joyous laugh bringing the teenager to happiness.

Towards the end, when Norman had began to pack up, with Mabel offering (and then forcing him to let her help, when he had refuse to let her, like a true gentleman,) to help him.

But as the two reached in to grab the same thing, their noses brushed and caused both of them to blush.

Mabel's mind went blank, as did Norman's when both their lips met, pulling each other into a kiss. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds, before both teenagers pulled away, blushing.

Mabel cast a look over at Norman, who had looked away, embarrassed and blushing. Mabel cast her glaze down, her cheeks growing a bright red.

It suddenly dawned on the young Pines girl that she had just gotten her very first kiss, with her very first boyfriend.

Norman finished packing away the rest of the food equipment into the golf cart as he stopped in front of the preteen Pines girl. Mabel looked up at Norman, who had held out his hand for her to take.

Mabel gladly took it, feeling Norman pull her to her feet.

"Ah, hey Mabel. Before we go, I want to show you something. It is really weird, so please don't freak out, okay? I mean, we've been getting along so well, and I think that you deserve to know this, but please don't freak out, okay?" Norman said, and Mabel blushed, nodding.

 _Please be a vampire, Please be a vampire,_ _Please be a vampire, Please be a vampire._

And then Mabel gasped as Norman pulled his jumper down.

 **whoop! Another chapter is done! I've got a new update schedule that lets me upate all of my stories each week, so Forgotten Falls will be updated more regularly!**

her chapter is done! I've got an new update schedule that lets me update all of my stories each week, so Forgotten Falls will be updated more regularly!


	6. tourist Trapped- part 3

Mabel gasped in surprise. She wasn't sure if it was a good surprise, but she still gasped all the same.

When Norman had pulled his shirt down to reveal five little gnomes stacked on top if each other, the female Pines had no idea what to feel like.

This was crazy, even for Gravity Falls. The young girl would have been lying if she had said that she wasn't the teensiest bit confused at what was going on, but she was more horrified to focus on her curiosity.

"Is this weird, do you need to sit down? Are you going to be okay, or do you need some help, just tell us what you need and we can help you with it, okay?"

Mabel stared back up at the gnomes. She gently sat down on the golf cart, shocked by what had just happened.

The Pines girl just kept staring up at the gnomes, who looked at her, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well, I think that we should introduce ourselves. I am Jeff," the gnome that made up Norman's head said, smiling slightly. "This is Carson," Jeff pointed to the gnome on the right, operating the right arm. "This is Steve," Jeff pointed to the gnome on the left, operating the left arm. "This is Jason," once again, he pointed to the right, to the gnome that was operating the right leg. "And this is…oh drat, I forgot your name again," Jeff said, shaking his head in self-disappointment.

"Shmeblock," a wall eyed gnome on the left told his leader, who clicked his fingers and smiled down at him. "Ah yes, Shmeblock! That is Shmeblock, and we are all the gnomes, and we are looking for a new queen to rule us over, so Mabel, will you be our new queen of the forest?"

Mabel stared at Jeff with a look in her eye that the gnome couldn't quite figure out what was.

"Jeff, look. I like you and all, but I am a girl and you guys are gnomes, so I don't know how this would work out, and I really do like you and all, but I don't think that we can make this work. I mean, I really do like you, but I think that I really do need time. I wanted to enjoy this date as much as possible, but I have other things in my mind, and I really can't do them with a boyfriend around, so maybe, in the future, I will come back to you, but right now, I need to figure out my own problems, okay?"

Jeff looked at Mabel, his eyes twitching slightly. The gnome looked quite mad at his possibly new queen, trying to understand why she would want to leave him like this.

"I see, so there is another guy in you life who is blocking your view and clouding your mind from us. I see…." Jeff said, venom entering his tone. The gnome didn't seem very happy at all.

"Thank you for understanding Jeff…that is really mature of you." Mabel said, her eyes twinkling slightly in happiness.

"I know Mabel. We shall never forget you," Jeff began, taking his cap off and holding it as if he were mourning someone. The young gnome gently put his cap back on his head, before looking up at the preteen Pines girl with a wicked grin on his face. "Because we are going to kidnap you!"

Without any warning what so ever, the rest of the gnomes ran forward, grabbing Mabel's arms and legs to hold her in place and prevent her from struggling.

Mabel took a couple of deep breaths in, trying to remain calm despite the situation, which had spiralled out of control pretty quickly.

"Look, Jeff. There is another guy in my life, but he isn't who you think he is. He is my brother, my missing twin brother and I need to find him. I just need to be able to completely focus on him, and him alone so that I can find, and if I have distractions then it might be harder, okay?"

Jeff looked at Mabel, who was still trying to remain calm. He looked away from her, trying to decide what to do.

"Let her go. She needs to find her brother, or else she will never succumb to us and be happy. We will find some other queen if Mabel does never become available, okay boys?" Jeff said, a sadness to his tone.

Mabel smiled as they released her, gently thanking Jeff for letting her go. The Pines girl was much happier now, especially without the gnomes holding her down.

She gently got into the cart, but not before giving Jeff a large Mabel grin that showed just how happy she was.

Mabel suddenly paused, before getting out of the cart, and walking up to the five gnomes, who looked up at her in confusion as to what she was doing.

Mabel gently hugged the five confused gnomes, who gently hugged her back, happy that she was happy.

Mabel turned to head back to the cart, looking back a couple of times just to make sure that her gnome friends were still there.

"Hey Mabel? Thank you for that amazing date. Coming from the gnomes, this is pretty big, but we send you our best wishes in finding your brother, and we would love to meet him once you find him, especially if he is anything like you," Jeff said, a smile still lighting up his face.

Mabel smiled at him, her eyes twinkling as she did so.

It was good to have a friend like Jeff, even if he was a little weird.

It took the Pines girl a couple of hours to get home, because she took a scenic route to look at all of the forest for the last time that day, before she arrived home.

As Mabel passed by a couple of the pine trees, she could have sworn that she saw a triangle in the trees.

And suddenly, she made an undying pledge to find her brother, no matter what it took. Even if she had to disobey Stan. Whatever it took.

"I'm going to find you Dipper. I am going to bring you home, and nothing will ever stop me. I promise you that…"

 **End of Tourist trapped.**


End file.
